moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolv
Background My daddy ran a Korp nutrient paste factory -- you know, that cheap tasteless stuff that the folks down in the Voids eat. My mama had a...very specific idea of how women should behave: hardly cared a whit for me, so long as I was prim, proper, and pretty. Real shame for her how I turned out...but I wouldn't have it any other way. After daddy died, I took over the family business. Gussied up the nutrient paste's flavor and health benefits -- our profits went through the roof. But Korp...they had other ideas. Way they figured it, the more depressed their consumers were, the more complacent they'd be. 'Course, when I drew the line at addin' a sedative to the formula, they went and burned down my factory... Korp's sweet like that. With my old life gone, I dug up my daddy's revolvers and hit the streets, takin' out my anger on any Korp goon who looked at me funny. I figured joinin' up as an Agent would be a better way to get even, though... They're the ones with the GOOD guns, anyhow. One thing's for sure: It ain't just about revenge anymore. It's about takin' back what's mine...by any means necessary. Description Revolv is an Attacker class agent in Modern Combat Versus. She appears to have some Texan heritage. Weapon: Dual Revolvers This weapon was built for taking out close to mid-range opponents (Blaze & Kult) from a safe distance. Because of its relatively high accuracy, these revolvers are fairly effective at semi-long range combat also. It's best to fire these while continuously strafing. Keep in mind that there's only 12 shots (6 bullets per revolver) and a long reload time. Ability Activating Revolv's Gunshow temporarily grants her infinite ammo and a higher firing rate. During this time she is still prone to being hurt, however. This ability is effective against defenders such as Kan, who has high HP. Quotes When purchased * "Heh. Agent unlocked." When selected * "This'll be fun." * "Let's dance." * "All dressed up and ready to go." * "Can I get a heck yeah?" * "I'll show you how it's done." * "Howdy there." When deployed * "Time to teach that enemy squad some manners." * "Let's teach 'em some manners." * "Y'all ready? I'm ready." * "Mighty fine to be workin' with y'all." Respawning * "You ain't seen nothin' yet." * "Can't let one little bullet get me down." * "Time to get back in the saddle." * "Lemme back in there!" * "This ain't my first rodeo." Killing an enemy * "Serves you right." * "Sorry, sugar'." * "You'll come back now." * "That'll shut you up." * "Huh. Bad move." * "Bye now." * "Triple kill!" * "Ha ha! Got me a third one!" * "Four kills!" * "That's my fourth!" * "Four down! Who's next?" * "Woo! Five kills?" * "Five down." * "Got a fifth." * "Killin' spree!" * "I could go for days!" * "You deserved that one." (Revenge kill) * "And stay down." (Revenge kill) * "Don't you cross me again." (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "Shoot 'em up!" * "Woo-hoo! Stay outta my way!" * "Guns a-blazin!" * "Time to play." * "Yee-haw!" (Enemy only) * "Y'all better start dancin'!" (Enemy only) * "Time for the Gunshow!" (Enemy only) Victory * "And that is how you get the job done, y'all." * "That's how y'do it!" * "Hell yeah!" * "Another win for yours truly!" * "That was fun!" Defeat Other * "For me? Well, thank you." (Leveling up) Skins * Default * Gunner See also